Ginny Weasley - A Harry Potter Fan story
by Ravenclaw Lad
Summary: The story of Ginny Weasley the way that i imagined it. when watching the movies and reading the books i found the character of Ginny Weasely lacking so here we are. i am basing this on whit i believe the real life characters would do and tendancys of teenager so ther will be lemon latter on in the story for forewarning -Ravenclaw LAD
1. Description

Hey Everyone

This will be my first time writing a FanFic so i hope you guys enjoy it.

when coming up with and idea for what i wanted to write about my first thought was about how poorly the character of Ginny Weasley was portrayed. whilst it is true that she was better in the books than in the movie i still find that there was a lot to be desired as to why Ginny acted the way that she did and so i decided that i was going to go through all the years of the Harry potter universe (the seven books) and beyond except this time from the perspective of the passionate Fiery girl we all know as Ginnerva Molly Weasley

so once again i hope you all enjoy the story i will up load the first story later on this evening and i suppose you could call it a sort of prequel as it is named Ginny Weasley - and the year that i was left behind at it is ally about the year that was Harry and Ron's first year

Ravenclaw Lad signing off

(P.S this is going to be a story of self discovery and will be based of what i believe would happen between two actual teenagers when Ginny and harry do get together so there will be some lemon content in later on parts i am just letting you know know that i have made some changes to the events that happen in the cannon story to keep things interesting. i claim no copyright to this piece of work apart from the independent story lines that i create the characters and the world that this story takes place in all belong to the original creator J.K Rowling )


	2. Ginny Weasly - Year 0

**Ginny Weasley**

 _ **The Year I Was Left Behind**_

 _ **A Harry Potter Fan Story**_

"GINERVA WEASLEY, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, HARRY POTTER HELP YOU". "YES MUM!". Ughhh does she have to be so high strung all the time I thought to myself as I walk down the stairs yawning. Didn't I tell you to be up earlier this morning Ginevra it is the first day back at Hogwarts and we will not be late again growled Mrs Weasley. Sorry mum I was up a bit late last night I couldn't get to sleep I was wondering if I could go onto the platform this year I want to see the train! Aww does little Ginny want to see her awesome brother off joked Fred Weasley. Yeah me laughed Gorge. Not likely laughed Ron the youngest of my brothers, we all know it's me she wants to see off. I cracked up laughing, so did Fred and George. Bloody unlikely Ron, George and Fred started to laugh again. What are you two laughing at it's not like I want to see the two of you off either. WELL I NEVER cried both Fred and George, Our own sister. I just gave them an evil smile and poked out my tongue cheekily. Well can I mum, PLEASE! Well alright then dear, but we had better hurry, finish up your toast we can leave as soon as you and your brothers are done eating. Thanks Mum, love you I yelled as I took the rest of my toast and ran back to my room, just need to grab my shoes I yelled down stairs. OK DEAR yelled back Mrs Weasley. I smiled. Of course, I would never tell them the real reason why I wanted to go onto the train station, there have been rumours all summer, The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, not seen in the wizarding world since his Legendary defeat of He Who Must Not Be named. He had been spotted in Diagon Alley, Buying supplies for Hogwarts. This is my best chance to see him I thought. I must make a good first impression I mean he is going to be my future husband after all I just know it. CRASH BANG CRASH the sound of the clattering told me that it is time to go. I pulled on my shoes and started running down the stairs. Come on kids come on said Mrs Weasley, as she was pushing each of her kids out the door into the small blue ford. Ughhh must I always be squished in the middle of you smelly boys. Yes, said George, builds character said Fred. And you'll need plenty of that if you want Harry Potter to fall for you laughed George. I could feel my face heating up as my cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Not that he'd fall for little Ginny Weasley any way snickered Ron. AND WHY NOT I yelled quickly before realising what I was doing, My face now a strong scarlet Red. Well I mean look at you said Ron. AND WHAT MAY I ASK DOES THAT MEAN RONALD I yelled now glaring at his ugly face. Well I mean he is Harry Potter super famous and rich why would he ever pay attention to you? RON TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW screamed Mrs Weasley. No mum, don't worry about it he's right, what chance do I really have with Harry… he's right. I sat in silence all the way to kings cross scowling at Ron. Although I know he's right I just can't stop being mad at him I thought while staring out the window of the car. Next year it will be me too. I'll get to board the train and travel the Hogwarts she had heard so much of. Well we are here. The sudden burst of Mr Weasley scared me for some reason. I slowly got out of the car looking to the building. Although I know I haven't got a chance with him, I Still wonder if he really is in there.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **A Chance Meeting**_

We jogged into the station. Despite leaving early somehow, we still managed to show up late. How typical of us I laughed to myself as we were running. Platform 5…. 6 …...7….8….9, There it was the piece of wall which she would soon pass through for the first time in her life. Just as my Brother Percy had passed through a small boy probably the same age as Ron, he looked first year, came running up to us. Excuse me ma'am I was just wondering, I mean do you… said the young boy before Mum cut him off, don't worry dear it's Ron here's first year as well you can go through with him. Thanks ma'am said the boy his face lighting up with the cutest smile I had ever seen, once more my face had turned that bright scarlet red colour. I hadn't noticed them get ready to go through when I had finally come to my senses I blurted out good luck and gave the girliest smile I had ever given, gee's she though what am I doing that even made me feel a little bit sick. Before she had a chance to say anything else the boy had already gone through the wall with my youngest brother and Mum was now starting to tug on my arm to tell me that it was now our turn. We started to run towards the wall, although I knew that we were not going to crash into it, I couldn't quite get the idea of just that happening so I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew when I had finally opened my eyes, there it stood, in all its beauty, The Hogwarts Express! There I stood for a few minutes with my jaw ajar taking in what I was seeing. Mum then dragged me over to the train to see my brothers off. And for the last time I thought I watched the train leave without me. Except somehow this time it seemed worse, this time she wouldn't have a single brother with her to pull pranks on, or to steal their brooms and fly circles around them. She knew that she was in for a long boring school year oh how she wished that she could have been on that train with her brother and that mysterious boy. Just the thought of him brought the colour back to my face. What was this she had never felt this way about anyone before but didn't she like Harry. The boy who lived. Confused about the whole situation I began to walk back to the car with mum and dad trying not to think the situation to hard over in my head. Think logically I am never going to see that boy again. Its Harry that I am going to be with YES! HARRY POTTER. We finally got back to the car. On the positive side, I thought at least I won't have to be squished in the middle of those smelly boys on the way home. I once more went into a state of non-thinking as I glared out window staring at my reflection with the occasional thought slipping back to that boy every now and then.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **The Truth**_

When we finally got home I knew exactly what I had to do so I rushed up to my room ignoring the yelling of my parents. "GINERVA WEASLEY THERE WILL BE NO RUNNING IN THIS HOUSE" screeched mum but I didn't care there was only one thing that was running through my head. I crashed through my door almost knocking myself out, but I didn't care I got back up and ran to my desk. Wishing not to be disturbed I must have used accidental magic to lock my door as I heard a click from behind me. I grabbed some blank parchment from my desk and grabbed a quill and started writing:

 _Dear Stupid Ron_

 _It's your beautiful amazing sister here I was just wondering,_

 _Is it true is Harry Potter really at Hogwarts in your year,_

 _Have you gotten to speak to him, is he nice, what does he look like?_

 _Have you been mean to him! Only you would do something that stupid._

 _Please get back to me as soon as possible oh if you_

 _Could you get me a picture of him for me you would be the best brother the best brother ever!_

 _Love from the Best Sister Ever_

 _Ginny_

Perfect I thought, I folded up the note and rummaged around my desk to find an envelope to put the note into. As soon as I found one I pushed it in and sealed it. I Bounded down the stairs yelling MUM, MUM WHERE IS THE OWL I NEED TO SEND A LETTER! What's going on girl, what happened the boys have gone there is no need to yell everything. I Huffed where is the owl I need to send a letter to Ron. Aww how sweet you already missing your brother? she replied. Of course, dear he's over in the barn go see if you can't find him. I gave an evil grin and ran off to the barn and found the stupid bird I attached the letter and said take this letter straight to Ron no stops. The Owl nodded and flew off into the distance.

 _At Hogwarts 3 Days later_

Harry and Ron are sitting in the great hall enjoying their breakfast when the morning post came and dropped a letter straight in Ron's lap. I've got mail Ron said nervously, he looked at the front and realised it was from Ginny and he sighed a sigh of relief. Who is it from enquired Harry? Oh, just my little sister he replied. You're so lucky said Harry having such a nice sister. Eh replied Ron, don't be certain it's nice as he said as he opened the envelope and looked at the top of the letter. See he said pointing to the greeting saying Dear Stupid Ron. Harry laughed she sounds funny if you ask me. Ron glared at his new friend and started reading the rest of the letter, after realising what it was about he realised he now had his chance at revenge, an evil smile came across his face as he started writing his reply to his young sister.

 _Back at the Burrow 3 Days Later_

I sat nervously waiting for 6 days wondering if my letter had even gotten to Ron and during that time I kept asking myself I maybe I should have been nicer to him in my letter. What if he had shown Harry the letter? My life at Hogwarts would be over before it had even begun. GINNY DEAR LETTER FOR YOU cried out Mrs Weasley. Coming mum, I yelled as I ran to the kitchen, she handed me the letter straight away I knew it was from Ron, so I ran up to bedroom, once again locking the door behind me with accidental magic and tore the letter open to reveal the answers to the questions she had so desperately asked.

 _Dear My Bratty Little Sister_

 _Yes, Harry Potter is at school and I would suggest,_

 _That my sister best not pry into BEST FRIENDS,_

 _Private life so much._

 _Love from The BEST Looking Weasley_

 _Ron Weasley_

 _P.S Here is a photo_

I Picked up the photo that had dropped from behind the letter and what I saw sent me into a shock no longer would she have to wonder if she would ever met the famous Harry potter, as standing next to Ron in the picture she was sent, was that same raven haired boy I had met at the kings cross station lifting up his beautiful shaggy hair revealing the giveaway lightning bolt shaped scar.

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **MUM!**_

MUM! I yelled as loud as I could. She came racing up the stair tried to open the door and then realised it was lock and with the flick of the wand and the words alohomora the door swung open and Mrs Weasley with a worried face asked, What's Wrong? I then went on to explain to mum, excluding the embarrassing parts on her end of course, how the boy that they had met that day at kings cross station, was in fact Harry Potter, The boy who lived, That Ron had become friends with him, BEST FRIENDS according to Him and when she asked for proof I showed her the letter that Ron had sent me and almost like a firework, she exploded with excitement, not hiding her happiness for a second she began to ramble on about how, she would have to get Ron to invite him over for Christmas and went straight to work on another of the famous Weasley Family jersey. And without missing a beat I yelled back at mum as she was hoping down the stairs, do you want me to write and send that letter mum? That would be lovely dear if you would please? You know where to find the parchment and envelopes make sure you make it good. At that moment I realised that I now had to write a proper letter to Ron and felt a little sick in my stomach but nevertheless I began writing the letter and after a week of drafts and wasted paper I had finally written a letter that she was happy to send with her name on it.

 **Dear my Special Brother**

After receiving your most wonderful letter I showed mum and she would like it very much if you could invite Harry over for the Christmas holidays. She has already started making one of the lovely Weasley Christmas surprises for Harry and we would all love to see him. Please respond with his answer as soon as possible so mum can confirm the numbers

Love your wonderful Sister

 **Chapter 5  
** _ **The Wait**_

After deciding that I was going to wait a while to send the letter knowing that they wouldn't know their Christmas plans to much later I decided to spend my time on more important matters, like what I was going to wear whilst Harry was over. I finally convinced mum to take me shopping at a muggles clothes store, yet nothing quite seemed right she had to find the perfect thing that she was going to wear when he first saw her again so that she could make it clear that she was not just Ron's little sister but her on woman. After what felt like week of shopping and looking around, much to the annoyment to my mother, I was able to find the perfect clothes to make me look as cute as possible it. The year seemed to be going quick before long it was November and I knew that I couldn't hold off sending my letter for much longer I have to know if I will finally get to meet Harry again except properly this time so I ran up to my room grabbed the letter attached it to Errol the Weasley family owl as quickly as possible and sent it off as quickly as I could as to not chicken out. I immediately ran back to my room and buried my face into my pillow I did not want to breath until I got the response.

 **1 week later at Hogwarts**

It was a cold winter morning at Hogwarts and the golden trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione had just sat down to discuss what they were going to do about finding what was so important about Nicholas Flamel and what they would be doing over Christmas when Errol arrived and once again dropped letter into Ron's lap and flew off. As he read the letter and started to get excited at the idea of Harry coming over for the Christmas holidays he got dragged back into reality by Hermione and Harry having made plans for both him and Harry to stay at Hogwarts at Christmas to do some research.

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Disappointment**_

It wasn't until 2 weeks later near the end of November that I got the response I was dreading the most as mum came up to my room to give me the bad news. I kept up a strong face and acting like it didn't matter but I have a feeling that she saw straight through me. As soon as she left I broke down into tears, how I had been looking so forward to finally being able to meet Harry properly and then to just have it taken away from me just like that it wasn't fair. Stupid Ron I bet this is all his fault I bet he doesn't want me to meet him because he is afraid that I will take him away from him, that he will straight away fall in love with me and ditch Ron for the entire Christmas holiday. Over the next Month mum tried to get me back into the Christmas spirit, but I just couldn't, why did it have to be like this? Why did Ron have to be such a git and keep from her what she had wanted most. I started to become distant from the rest of my family stay up in my room. It made me feel better when I didn't have to be around people that weren't spending the entire time trying to convince me that Christmas could still be fun. What did they know they weren't her! They couldn't possibly understand what she was going through. What I wouldn't give to be at Hogwarts right now alongside Ron and Harry, my face once again turning scarlet red, I am sure that they could use a female hand to keep them out of trouble. I know run is an absolute git and not very smart and if he is the only thing keeping her tied to what I want I have no hope!

Christmas had finally come at the burrow and I despite knowing that when she walked down into the living room that Harry and Ron would not be there I still had a sense of excitement. So, when mum yelled my name I was up and bounded down to the living room seeing the mounds of presents underneath the tree. HEY MUM CAN WE OPEN THE PRESENTS YET? No sorry dear not until we have all had breakfast and the twins are refusing to get up. I ran back up the stairs and began hounding at their door. GET UP YOU LAZY GITS MUM SAID THAT WE CAN'T HAVE PRESENTS TILL AFTER BREAKFAST THAT MEANS THAT YOU TWO HAVE TO GET UP RIGHT NOW OR I AM GOING TO GO DOWN STAIRS AND DROWN YOUR BROOMS IN THE LAKE! Fred and George came bounding out of their room and both in sync yelled DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH OUR BROOMS GINERVA WEASLEY. I gave a cheeky grin to the twins, Breakfast is ready and now you're up you should go and get them I said in the sweetest tone possible. You little witch replied Fred, you are going to make a scary wife to some poor sod you know that sis scathed George. Once more my thoughts travelled back to that raven-haired boy, who by now was probably up and about the castle with her git of a brother Ron. Once again, my mood dropped and feeling the tears in my eyes I ran back into my room locked the door and rammed my face into the pillow, why did life have to be so unfair?

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **The Owl**_

After Christmas my mood began to pick up again when mum said that she would buy me a brand-new wand for when I start Hogwarts next year and that it would be my Christmas present. I smirked to myself, Ron had gotten a second-hand wand, from one of their older brothers, but I get a brand new shiny one that will make Ron jealous. For the rest of the following year my wind was filled with wands and the different types. My brothers George and Fred of course knowing what mum and dad were going to get me had coordinated with them and had gotten me a book about wands which talked about the different types of wood they used to make them, the different cores, and all about how allegiances work and how it is a wand that chooses the wizard and not the other way around. As soon as I had gotten the book I had to search up the sort of wand that Ron had just laughed. Prefer their original owners and that it was very hard for a new wizard to gain its trust. I am going to be way better than Ron in my first year she laughed. June time came by very fast and I was getting excited soon her brothers would be back home, and she would be able to ask them all about Harry and what they were getting up to and would hound Ron about how she would have to follow them around all next year because they need a girl touch to keep them in order. GINNY DEAR COME QUICK! I froze wondering what had happened very rarely did she hear her mother's voice in such a worry full tone. What's wrong I asked gently walking into the kitchen, IT'S RON…. him Harry and their other friend Hermione I think it is went on a dangerous mission breaking at least 50 school rules might I add and now Harry and Ron are unconscious in the schools' infirmary, your father will be home soon and then we have been granted access to the school to go and see Ron did you want to come? I thought about it for a second, on one hand I would get to have a look inside the castle before any of her classmates this year and that would be a cool story to tell them on the train. But could I handle seeing him knocked out and hurt, Harry Potter in such a weak state, then I thought wait, if I can prove that I can look after him maybe just maybe. Yes, mum I would love to go with you. Ok then dear go and change out of your pyjamas we will be leaving as soon as you are ready. I raced up the stairs and swung open my closet looking at the clothes she had got her mum to buy when I thought that I would be meeting Harry at Christmas thought for a second then decided that they were probably too nice to wear into a hospital wing and then that lot will question why I am dressed up so nice. So, I pulled on my usual pair of jeans a shirt and my navy cardigan and ran back down stairs. Well let's go then said mum and like that, with special permission of course, They had apparated into Hogwarts school infirmary and whilst mum and dad ran to see Ron I stopped and then there I saw him unconscious with his wild raven coloured hair covering his handsome face, I slowly walked up to him and gently pushed the hair covering his face to the side, and there it was the legendary scar I had heard so much about indented into his forehead. I didn't know what I was doing as I slowly leant down over him and then I had done it my lips pressed against the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He began to stir, SHIT retreat I thought, I ran over to Ron's bed, thankfully no one had noticed what she had done. I turned my head around once more to look at the raven-haired boy with the lightning scar. He was now sitting up, he rubbed his scar and my face instantly became inflamed, if my face becomes any hotter I think I might faint. He then looked up at me with his beautiful green eyes and gave me a smile after noticing I was looking at him. I… I…. Crap I can't do it I can't talk to him what if he knows what I did is that why he was rubbing his scar… I'm Ruined!


	3. Update

Hey Guys

Just letting you all i know that i am working on the second book but it is going to take some time to finish so i was wondering to all of you who read this story if you would rather that i upload each individual chapter as i finish it or if yu would rather i upload each book/year as a whole so leave a review and let me know i am currently up to chapter four in the second book and i am really enjoying the writing so i have no plan on stopping soon so i have decided that i will be making a YouTube Channel as well as a twitter account where i will present the same story's in PowerPoint form as well as make theory videos about Harry potter and debunking some of the most common fan theory's about the series

i will leave links to them in my next upload

RavenclawLad

Signing off


End file.
